Rot
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Hermine/Ginny] Ginnys Hochzeitstag. Hermine, die ihr hilft, das Hochzeitskleid anzuziehen. Und roter Schmerz.


**Rot**

Rot.

Es gibt keine Farbe, die ich mehr mit ihr verbinde. Ihre Haare, ihre Lippen und die Leidenschaft, die in ihrem Herzen flackert, für Quidditch, für _ihn_, für… mich?

Alles rot.

Es war ein heißer, wolkenloser Sommertag. Und doch war es der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Als ich den Fuchsbau betrat, kam mir ein vollkommen nervöser Harry entgegen und umarmte mich stürmisch. Etwas perplex erwiderte ich die Umarmung, wenn auch etwas halbherzig. Ich konnte Harry nicht mehr so entgegentreten, wie damals, als wir noch beste Freunde gewesen waren. Er sah in mir wohl immer noch seine beste Freundin, aber ich hatte ein zu dunkles Geheimnis. Ich konnte und wollte ihn nicht länger anlügen, aber ich konnte auch nicht aufhören, also ging ich ihm einfach aus dem Weg.

„Merlin sein Dank, Hermine! Ich dachte schon, dass du gar nicht mehr erscheinen würdest!" Harry hörte sich wirklich so an, als wäre ihm eben ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Schuldbewusst räusperte ich mich und zwang mich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Ich konnte Harry schon lange nicht mehr ehrlich anlächeln.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte mich beeilen sollen. Wo ist sie?" Auch diese Worte fielen mir schwer. Ich hatte mich absichtlich nicht beeilt, weil ich gehofft hatte, es doch irgendwie hinauszögern zu können. Natürlich ohne Erfolg. Und eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wo _sie_ war. Am liebsten würde ich einfach davonlaufen, aber das ging nicht. Nicht, nachdem mir diese Aufgabe zugeteilt worden war.

„In ihrem Zimmer natürlich… sie wartet schon auf dich!", erwiderte Harry und eilte schon wieder davon. Ich war froh, dass er verschwand, weil ich mir das bittere Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie wartete auf mich? Nein, das tat sie nicht, das wusste ich. Dennoch setzte ich mich in Bewegung und stieg die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Ich würde den Weg dahin mit verbundenen Augen finden, ich war so oft dort gewesen.

Als ich vor der großen Holztür stand, merkte ich, dass sie einen Spalt breit offen war. Clever. So konnte sie einen sicheren Abstand bewahren. Da die Tür sowieso offen war, machte ich mir nicht einmal die Mühe, anzuklopfen. Ich betrat das Zimmer leise und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Da stand sie. In einem prachtvollen, weißen Kleid, dessen Reißverschluss noch offen war. Auf dem Bett lagen Blumen, Schmuck und ein Schleier. Sie stand vor einem Spiegel und ich wusste, dass sie mich darin sehen konnte, als ich näher trat. Nun konnte auch ich mich darin sehen. Wann hatten meine Augen ihren Glanz verloren? Seit wann sah man meine Wangenknochen so deutlich? Nicht der Hauch eines Lächelns lag auf meinen Lippen und auch sie sah mich mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich ihr unwillkürlich viel näher gekommen war, als beabsichtigt. Es war einfach mein Körper, der sich nach ihrer Nähe sehnte und mein Herz, das von ihrem wie ein Magnet angezogen wurde. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, wollte ihren Namen flüstern, aber ich konnte es nicht.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte ich mit brüchiger Stimme und senkte den Blick, als ich ihre leuchtenden Augen im Spiegel sah. Ihr Körper war völlig regungslos und ich konnte spüren, dass sie angespannt war. Nervös und unsicher. Überrumpelt und schuldbewusst. Oh ja, ich wusste ganz genau, was gerade in ihr vorging und ich wollte sie in diesem Moment hassen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Meine zitternden Hände griffen nach dem Reißverschluss, doch ich schaffte es nicht einmal, ihn hochzuziehen, da mein Verstand sich ausgeschaltet hatte. Ich dachte nicht mehr nach, ich fühlte nur noch. Es war endloses Verlangen, als ich begann, ihren warmen Rücken mit Küssen zu bedecken, endlose Trauer, als sich meine Arme um ihren Körper legten und endlose Verzweiflung, als ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Tu das nicht…", flehte ich und spürte, wie mein Körper anfing zu zittern. Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie mir gehörte, mehr nicht. Verlangte ich zu viel? Langsam löste sie sich aus meiner Umklammerung und drehte sich zu mir um. Ängstlich blickte ich zu ihr auf, wusste nicht, was für ein Gefühl ich nun in ihren Augen erkennen würde. Ich hatte Angst, dass es Hass sein würde, aber sie sah mit ebenfalls mit tränenerfüllten Augen an und in ihrem Blick lag so viel Liebe, dass mir beinahe schwindelig wurde. Ich hatte diesen Blick monatelang nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal, bevor sie mir gesagt hatte, dass sie Harry heiraten würde.

Hilflos krallten sich meine Hände in ihre Schultern. Ich wollte etwas tun, aber innerlich wusste ich ganz genau, dass ich bereits alles getan hatte. Oder nicht genug.

„Das geht nicht."

Ich spürte, wie meine Hände sanft von ihren Schultern geschoben wurden und sie sich wieder zum Spiegel drehte. Ich hörte, dass sie schluchzte. Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung, machte ich den Reißverschluss zu. Wie in Trance ging ich zum Bett rüber, holte die Blumen und schmückte damit ihr Haar. Ich sah schon gar nichts mehr vor lauter Tränen und auch ihr Make-up war vollkommen verwischt. Aber noch immer stand sie reglos da, gerade und versteift. Nur die Tränen verrieten, dass sie gerade genau die gleichen Höllenqualen erlitt wie ich. Aber wieso konnte sie dann nicht einfach Harry vergessen und mit mir kommen? Diese Frage stellte ich mir schon seit Monaten und nicht einmal von ihr hatte ich eine Antwort bekommen.

„Es ist falsch…"

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. War das die Antwort, auf die ich so lange gewartet hatte? War das die Erklärung? Nein, das konnte ich nicht glauben. Das kaufte ich ihr nicht ab. Energisch schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und löste somit unfreiwillig den Knoten, der meine Haare zusammengehalten hatte.

„Lüge."

Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu mir um und ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, weil ich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Entsetzt sah ich in ihr wutentbranntes Gesicht. Entschlossen verringerte sie den Abstand zwischen uns und zog mich zu sich. Schon den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, fühlte ich ihre brennenden Lippen auf meinen, wie sie versuchten, das letzte bisschen Leidenschaft auflodern zu lassen, bevor es endgültig erlosch. Und das musste es, wenn sie diesen Weg gewählt hatte.

Der Kuss war wild, fordernd und meine Beine gaben fast nach, denn ich hatte noch nie etwas so intensives erlebt. Als sie sich von mir löste, platzte mein Traum wie eine Seifenblase. Ihr Blick war kalt, auch wenn ihre zitternden Lippen mir verrieten, dass sie das überhaupt nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Es war der letzte Liebesbeweis gewesen, den ich von ihr bekommen hatte. Mein Blick ruhte auf ihren geschwollenen, roten Lippen und dieser Anblick brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis. Ich schwor mir, diesen Moment nie wieder zu vergessen.

Ich stand immer noch da, als sie bereits aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war. Den Schleier hatte sie mitgenommen, den Schmuck auch. Nur eine Kette lag noch auf dem Bett, die ich ihr einst geschenkt hatte. Das war wohl ihre Art, mir klarzumachen, dass es vorbei war. Keine geheimen Treffen mehr, keine leise geflüsterten Worte mehr, keine scheinbar zufälligen Berührungen mehr, wenn die Anderen dabei waren.

Meine Augen waren gerötet, aber seltsamerweise flossen keine Tränen mehr.

Rot.

Meine Wangen waren rot. Die Lippen genauso. Ich sah an mir hinab und betrachtete mein rotes Kleid, das ich speziell für diesen Anlass angezogen hatte.

Meine Liebe, mein Schmerz.

Alles rot.


End file.
